


Истина в воде (In Aqua Veritas)

by Fannni



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Bubble Bath, Crowley has some things to get off his chest, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I mean oodles of feelings, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Married Couple, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Underwater Blow Jobs, er - Freeform, lots of feelings, soft smut, Юмор, взаимопонимание, минет, мягкий секс, нежность, непостижимые мужья, пена для ванны, порно с чувствами, постканон, признание в любви, романтика, секс в ванне, сонгфик, тайное признание, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: Непостижимые мужья наслаждаются приятным вечером в ванне, и Азирафаэль производит на Кроули неизгладимое впечатление, работая под водой и на практике доказывая, что дышать ангелам вовсе не обязательно. В какой-то момент Кроули понимает, что его не слышат… и находит в себе силы признаться в том, о чем всегда молчал.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Истина в воде (In Aqua Veritas)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Aqua Veritas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101995) by [firenzia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firenzia/pseuds/firenzia). 



Вечера в Даунсе хороши, но этот был приятен особенно.

Сумерки превратили окно ванной комнаты коттеджа в зеркало, прежде чем оно окончательно запотело. Теперь это окно было слегка приподнято, открывая доступ свежему воздуху и позволяя легкому летнему ветерку трепать прозрачные занавески.

Единственный свет в просторной ванной комнате исходил от свечей: много-много лавандовых ароматических свечей, аккуратно расставленных на мраморной раковине, белом подоконнике и на полу вокруг огромной фарфоровой ванны на ножках в виде когтистых звериных лап, занимавшей центр композиции и явно доминирующей над окружающим пространством. Эта ванна, достаточно вместительная и для двоих, в настоящее время была почти до краев полна исходящей паром мыльной воды. Сейчас в ней нежился один очень чистый и расслабленный демон, положив на бортики руки и откинув голову назад. Одну ногу он свесил через край ванны и свободно ею покачивал. Он пробыл в горячей воде достаточно долго, кончики его пальцев сморщились, а на коже проступил румянец, но вода все еще была такой же горячей, как и в самом начале. Это было одним из немногих преимуществ демона: им редко приходится беспокоиться о том, что вещи, нужные им горячими, могут остыть.

Элегантный старинный граммофон Азирафаэля стоял на маленьком туалетном столике в нескольких футах от ванны. Латунный раструб сверкал золотом в мерцающем свете, виниловый диск безмятежно вращался, нежная фортепианная музыка струилась в воздухе с пронзительной ясностью: Клер де Люн, одна из любимых композиций Кроули. Он восхищался тихой силой и скрытой сложностью пьесы, ее обманчиво простой, мечтательной мелодией и стеклянно рассыпающимися высокими нотами. Идеальный выбор для нынешней обстановки… хотя для сопутствующих обстоятельств, может быть, и не совсем.

Горячая вода обволакивала тело Кроули, словно объятия любовника, а фарфоровые края ванны приятно холодили предплечья и ладони. Золотое геральдическое кольцо на его левом безымянном пальце царапнуло гладкую поверхность, когда он ослабил хватку. Подрагивающих огоньков свечей было достаточно, чтобы наполнить комнату мягким светом, однако на то, чтобы осветить саму ванну изнутри, их не хватало, и Кроули оставался словно бы дрейфующим в маленьком островке темноты, окруженном крошечными точками света. С такой точки зрения это было похоже на парение в безбрежной черноте космоса, среди многочисленных звезд. Только вот в космосе было бы холодно и одиноко, а в этой комнате сейчас ничто не было холодным, и Кроули определенно не был одинок. Не весь румянец на его коже являлся следствием жары.

Обманчиво спокойную и мирную воду покрывала пышная пена, пузыри медленно лопались и расползались, пар стелился туманом.  
Под этой спокойной поверхностью, в толще воды, было тепло иного рода, и движение, и сокрушительное удовольствие. Кроули лежал с запрокинутой головой, стараясь дышать медленно и обдуманно, длинными глотками, слепо уставившись в сводчатый потолок и не видя его, пока тело пронизывала и ласкала воздушная мелодия Дебюсси. Все в ванной комнате оставалось тихим и безмятежным, за исключением собственных вздохов Кроули, сдавленных и гулких. Он был один, один в ванне, один в помещении с мягкой фортепианной музыкой и свечами — и все же не совсем один. Совсем не один. И лучшим доказательством этому служили руки, крепко сжимавшие его поясницу; и губы вокруг его плоти, восхитительно плотно сжатые и совершенные, доставляющие райское блаженство такими штуками, которым в Раю уж точно никто никого не научит.

— Иисусе, ангел, — прошептал Кроули в потолок. — О черт.

Азирафаэль ничего не ответил, так как его рот был занят более важными делами, и в любом случае он не мог слышать. Его руки обвились вокруг талии Кроули, обнимая сильнее, когда рот увеличил темп, в такт музыке, посылая вибрирующее гудящее удовольствие через все тело демона, в ушах стеклянными колокольчиками перезванивались диссонирующие аккорды. Ангел, казалось, обладал особым чутьем на то, что нравилось Кроули, чего тот хотел, даже когда демон молчал об этом или сам ангел не мог его слышать. Он уверял, что никогда ранее не делал такого ни с кем, так что единственным оставшимся выводом было то, что он был талантлив от природы. 

— Как ты это делаешь? — выдохнул Кроули. Конечно, ответа по-прежнему не было.

Изначально предполагалась просто ванна… впрочем, как и почти всегда. Азирафаэль расчесывал ему волосы, нежно проводя по ним пальцами, не забывал при этом мимолетно поцеловать шею и помассировать кожу головы ухоженными ногтями, пока Кроули не стало казаться, что он вот-вот растает прямо в воде. 

— Ты же знаешь, дорогой, что технически нам не нужен кислород, — прошептал ангел ему на ухо. Кроули сонно пробормотал что-то утвердительное, а через мгновение распахнул глаза — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как светловолосая голова нырнула под воду.

И вот теперь, лежа в полутьме и давясь собственными стонами, он вдруг осознал, что в данной ситуации присутствует некое странное уединение. Уникальный шанс сказать все, что хотел, не опасаясь быть услышанным. И не смущаясь от этого. Все что угодно. И даже — особенно! — то, что горело в его сердце, но обжигающим комком застревало в горле, когда он пытался сказать это в лицо своему мужу. Даже после всех проведенных вместе месяцев, после всего, через что они прошли. Была какая-то жестокая ирония в том, что после столетий насильственного молчания он так часто и так безуспешно пытался заговорить теперь, когда все барьеры были наконец сняты. Пытался — и не мог.

— Ангел, — прошептал он в пустоту комнаты, и еле слышимые слова потерялись, растворились, сливаясь с музыкой. — Я... Я люблю тебя. 

Он закрыл глаза и слегка вздрогнул, ерзнув, потому что Азирафаэль как раз в этот миг втянул его в рот полностью, целуя медленно и глубоко, от кончика до основания, прежде чем продолжить ласкать языком. 

— М-м-м. Я хочу кончить тебе в рот. У тебя такой идеальный рот, теплый и мягкий, как бархат... 

Он вздохнул, остро чувствуя, как бархатное тепло скользит вверх и вниз по его телу.

— Твои губы восхитительны. Твой язык... ах… грешный… испорченный... — Кроули замолчал, тяжело дыша, и его глаза распахнулись. — ...Замечательный! — выдохнул он. 

Из его рта вырвался стон, и он снова закрыл глаза. Одна рука соскользнула с гладкого края ванны, опустилась в горячую воду и легла на голову Азирафаэля. Кроули погладил мягкие волосы, расчесывая их пальцами. 

— Я обожаю это. Я люблю в тебе все, ты ведь знаешь, да? — тихо спросил он. — Я люблю твою нелепую старомодную одежду и твои бесполезные маленькие очки для чтения. Я люблю твой шотландский плед, твои пыльные старые книги и то, как ты суетливо пьешь чай. Ты разобьешь мне сердце, если хоть что-то в себе изменишь.

Быстрый нервный взгляд вниз подтвердил, что голова ангела все еще была полностью погружена в темную воду, занятая своим делом и определенно находящаяся вне пределов слышимости. Он прерывисто выдохнул и продолжал торопливо говорить, все ускоряясь, пока новая сумасбродная смелость не изменила ему.

— Мне нравится, как ты улыбаешься во сне. Мне нравится, как мило ты выглядишь, когда сердишься. Мне даже нравятся твои дурацкие фокусы — черт возьми, я их обожаю, ничего не могу с собой поделать! Мне нравится, как ты тратишь пятнадцать минут, чтобы выбрать книгу для чтения, или чертов век, чтобы съесть кусок торта. Ты сводишь меня с ума, и я... я обожаю это. Я обожаю тебя с того самого момента, как встретил, и не знаю, как я вообще... м-м-м... как мне удавалось все это время делать вид, что я не влюблен в тебя.

Произнеся это, он почувствовал невыразимую легкость, как будто шесть тысяч лет назад у него что-то сдавило сердце и так и держало все это время. И теперь отпустило — и можно вздохнуть с облегчением.  
Он опустил болтающуюся ногу обратно в теплую ванну и еще немного согнул колени, застонав от ощущения головы Азирафаэля между своих бедер. 

— И… ты добрее и храбрее, чем думаешь, — прошептал Кроули, крепко зажмурившись. — Ты сияешь ярче, чем самые яркие звезды. Ты осветил мою душу, и я до сих пор не могу поверить, что ты выбрал меня.

Одна рука отпустила его бедро и высунулась из воды, чтобы лечь плашмя на грудь, чуть ниже горла; влажные пальцы на мгновение сжались, прежде чем медленно скользнуть вниз по груди, животу и дальше, под пену. Теплая ладонь обвилась вокруг основания его члена и направила его дальше в мягкий рот, прижимая кончик вниз к задней стенке горла, затем снова и снова…

— Ох, ты прекрасен, ангел... — выдавил Кроули сквозь стиснутые зубы, отчаянно цепляясь за фарфоровый край. — Прекрас-с-сный... Идеальный… с-с-совершенный ангел.

При таких темпах вода в ванне… о-о-ох... очень скоро станет уж точно совсем не святой. Это сделает ее нечестивой? Проклятой? Он закашлялся от смеха, на полпути превратившегося в еще один стон, а затем задохнулся, когда Азирафаэль сделал своим языком что-то особенно невероятное.

— А-а-а... — он беспомощно заерзал на месте. Фортепианная музыка достигла крещендо, арпеджио бешено падали вниз, как водопад, когда мягкие руки ловко скользнули под ягодицы, сжимая с удивительной силой, и удовольствие так же резко достигло пика. Он задрожал, но сдержался и судорожно всхлипнул, слепо уставившись в потолок.

— М-м-м, и я... я сделаю все для тебя... все что угодно, — отчаянно продолжал Кроули. — Абсолютно все.

Он почти заикался, грудь его тяжело вздымалась, он торопился произнести душащие его слова, пока еще есть такая возможность. Он выбалтывал свои тайны тьме, как человек на исповеди, обнажая душу, и это была более обнаженная правда, чем он когда-либо мог сказать своему ангелу в лицо. Более чувствительная и ранимая. Истины, похороненные так глубоко в его сердце, что они не могли подняться на поверхность, но все же поднимались, чтобы неудержимо излиться наружу: 

— Я бы тысячу раз Пал, чтобы тебя защитить. Если ты когда-нибудь Падешь, я проползу сквозь битое стекло в самые темные ямы Ада, чтобы вернуть тебя. Я бы воевал с Самой Всевышней и всеми Ее ангелами и разорвал бы свою душу в клочья, если бы это потребовалось; ради тебя я бы выпил святой воды. — Это звучало богохульством даже по демоническим меркам, но ему было все равно. Если он проклят, то пусть будет проклят на этот раз ради Азирафаэля.

— Когда ты улыбаешься мне, я не чувствую себя Падшим, — вздохнул он и закрыл глаза. — Я люблю тебя. Я никогда не сумею тебя заслужить, но я люблю тебя.

Темп внезапно резко ускорился, и все тело Кроули напряглось от жгучего удовольствия, стирающего мысли. Его пятки скользили по дну ванны, пока он пытался взять себя в руки и удержаться, но безуспешно. 

— Да, — простонал он. — Ох, вот так, вот так, да… черт, ну да... — _Так близко… так близко..._ Ох, он сейчас взорвется…

Под водой Азирафаэль замурлыкал, плотно сжимая губы на члене Кроули. Вибрации проникли глубоко внутрь, окончательно сметая остатки самоконтроля.

— А-а-а! — Кроули вскрикнул и с плеском опустил руку в воду, схватившись за шелковистые волосы, и выгнулся назад, через край ванны, содрогаясь всем телом. — Блядь! 

Он излил себя в этот прекрасный, влажный, теплый рот, выплеснул все свое дрожащее напряжение и эмоции в одном экстатическом выдохе и почувствовал, что и его сила тоже выплеснулась в окружающее пространство. Расставленные на полу и подоконнике свечи ярко вспыхнули в ответ, десятки крошечных столбиков пламени на мгновение осветили комнату, а потом их размыли клубы свежего пара, когда вода в ванне стала на несколько градусов горячее.

— Черт, — выдохнул он. — Ох. Ничего себе. 

Огромным усилием воли ему удалось обуздать себя прежде, чем вода закипела. Это было бы весьма неприятным сюрпризом. Он снова обмяк и просто лежал в ванне, судорожно вдыхая пахнущий лавандой пар и прикрывая лицо рукой, и горячая вода выплескивалась через бортики от резких движений его грудной клетки. В комнате стало почти темно — большинство свечей сгорело дотла, превратившись в лужицы расплавленного воска, и лишь несколько огарков мерцали в сгустившемся полумраке. Черт. Ему повезло, что больше ничего не загорелось.

Секундой позже Азирафаэль наконец вынырнул на поверхность и сел, вода стекала с его головы и плеч. Одной рукой придерживаясь за Кроули для равновесия, второй он изящно вытер мыльную пену с глаз, затем сделал глубокий, медленный вдох и быстро выдохнул. 

— О, так-то лучше. — Он слегка тряхнул белокурой головой и оглядел комнату. — Почему здесь так темно? — Он выглянул из-за края ванны. — И что случилось со свечами?

Кроули поморщился, все еще тяжело дыша. 

— Прости, это моя вина. Потерял над собой контроль, на секунду, когда... — Он чувствовал, как его лицо заливает жаром, и горячая вода тут была ни при чем. Оставалась, правда, надежда, что в тусклом свете его смущения никто не заметит. Музыка затихла в последнем изящном аккорде, оставив их в тишине.

— О, _неужели_? — Голубые глаза сверкнули, когда ангел наклонился и улыбнулся ему, нос к носу, выражение лица безошибочно самодовольное. Он стоял на коленях между ног Кроули, упираясь руками в его бедра, так близко, как только мог в ограниченном пространстве. — Такого еще никогда не случалось. Наверное, мне следует принять это в качестве комплимента, да?

Кроули открыл было рот, намереваясь ответить в своем обычном стиле, но обнаружил, что у него нет слов. Близость Азирафаэля, его запах, его улыбка — все это вместе производило просто-таки ошеломляющий эффект, распирало голову и грудь, переполняло беспомощным страстным желанием, пронзительным и всеобъемлющим... все еще, даже спустя столько времени. Ухмылка сползла с его лица, сердце продолжало судорожно колотиться, и он мог только смотреть в эти глаза, чувствуя себя ошеломленным и потрясенным до самых основ. Отголоски всего, что он только что говорил, звенели у него в ушах и жгли язык. Он уже сказал так много слов, что от их тяжести лишился дара речи. Его руки сами собой поднялись, очерчивая округлое лицо мужа, влажные пальцы гладили его щеки. Такой невероятно красивый. Такой невероятно _его._

Он вдруг понял, что просто сидит и пялится на ангела, как полоумный. Ему нужно было _хоть что-то_ сказать, черт возьми! Но единственные слова, которые вертелись у него на языке, были те, что он произносил недавно, и его предательский язык отказывался выговаривать их сейчас. Его горло было так плотно забито эмоциями, что казалось, будто он пытается говорить сквозь патоку. Он судорожно сглотнул и глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с духом, чтобы попытаться снова, но на этот раз Азирафаэль наклонился и нежно поцеловал его, прежде чем он успел издать хотя бы звук.

Рот ангела по-прежнему оставался бархатисто-мягким и интимно знакомым, и от него перехватывало дыхание, которое Кроули только-только удалось восстановить. Долгое время ничего другого не существовало, кроме этих губ и языка, двигающихся в едином ритме с его собственными, губ, которые чудесным, невероятным образом хотели поцеловать его так же сильно, как он хотел поцеловать их. Те же самые губы и язык, которые только что были у него между ног, когда он изливал свое сердце.

Азирафаэль медленно прервал поцелуй и посмотрел на него, нежно приложив ладонь к его щеке. 

— Всё в порядке, любовь моя, — тихо сказал он. — Всё в порядке. Я знаю.

Когда он улыбнулся, морщинки солнечными лучиками разбежались от уголков его глаз, тех самых глаз, которые видели Кроули так, как никто никогда не видел, и напряженный узел в его груди внезапно ослаб. Каким-то образом Азирафаэль всегда всё понимал.

Кроули сделал еще один глубокий вдох — на этот раз получилось легче, — и почувствовал, как тревога отступает. 

— Я люблю тебя. — Слова внезапно пришли без труда, и он наконец ухмыльнулся в ответ. — И да, это определенно был комплимент.


End file.
